Bad Water
by Shakuhachi Jade
Summary: Jounouchi travels to the Great Dismal Swamp to spend the summer before his senior year with some family he hasn’t seen in a while. Turns out he might be seeing more than just his family down in the bayou… Seto x Katsu; YAOI in later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. A Prologue

**Bad Water **(title subject to change)

_Summary: Jounouchi travels to the Great Dismal Swamp to spend the summer before his senior year with some family he hasn't seen in a while. Turns out he might be seeing more than just his family down in the bayou… Seto x Katsu; rated for YAOI in later chapters_

_~A Prologue,_ -.-.-.-.-

Jounouchi Katsuya kicked his dangling feet back and forth while he stared out over the expanse of the marshland, watching the morning sun paint the sky orange, pink, and gold. The sunrise was reflected off the murky waters, and everything around him was cast in a fuzzy glow. There were no roads here. No sidewalks, no arcade, no malls or billboards. The wilderness here was preserved and untamed. Jou breathed in the putrid, pungent smell of the bog, felt the hardness of the wooden porch beneath his palms, and he smiled broadly. He couldn't help it; he felt more at home here than he ever had in Brooklyn or Domino City.

What better way to spend his final summer break than with his relatives on the bayou? He would see enough of his friends when school started back and he returned to Japan. For the next three months, Jounouchi was going to enjoy his time on the Great Dismal.

A warm breeze picked up and sent Katsuya's hair a fluster, bringing the smell of the swamp back to the forefront of his mind. It was bad right now, but he'd get used to it. In a couple more weeks it would smell like a nice pond rather than a septic tank.

Behind him, he could hear the wood of the small house creak and groan in the wind. The tiny dwelling was no more the size of an average garage, but with two floors. Katsuya stood up and stretched before he made his way inside, letting the breeze sift through his hair like invisible fingers. The ridiculous smile was still stuck on his face. He was _finally_ somewhere that he could relax and enjoy the time he had—with himself, and with family that actually liked him.

In Japan, Katsuya had always been taught about the dojos, the samurai, and general Asian history. But in all actuality, he'd been much more interested in the history of the country where he was born. Jounouchi was fascinated with the American Civil War, the Underground Railroad, and everything else America had to offer from that time period. Here, at his aunt's stilt-legged swamp cabin, that time period still _existed_.

In his studies, Jou had learned that hundreds of escaped slaves had taken refuge in the Great Swamp during the late 1600s in order to avoid capture. This house had been a main stop for food and shelter. There was a secret room built beneath the house known as the "safe room" where escapees had once been hidden. Jou loved to hear the slave stories passed down through his aunt Jamie about how the little wooden residence had been a key part of the Underground Railroad. (He'd only been to visit his cousins three times in his life, and the first time was when he was very little. Little Katsuya had asked where the railroad tracks were, because he knew that trains couldn't run underground without any tracks. Jamie had laughed and told him they'd been covered up by the floorboards; he knew better now, of course.)

He also liked to hang out in that old room because it was…eerie, with an almost tribal feel to it. You could hear the squishy, flowing sounds of the water in the marsh from down there. During the wee hours of the night, Jamie would say you can sometimes hear whispers down there—the quiet plea of escaped slaves who had died in the marsh, still searching for shelter. Katsuya had never heard any whispering, but it was still quite the atmospheric experience.

Jou was the type of person who could only tolerate 'atmospheric' for so long, though. He just happened to be a very action-oriented guy, and so he spent most of his days on the swamp in the airboat, skimming the lake waters and fishing or hunting for alligators. Uncle Tim would take him to the backwaters where the large, scaly reptiles liked to hide. Jou always wanted to hear the story about how Tim lost three fingers to Ol' Blackie (Tim wasn't the one who'd lost three fingers, though; it was actually Jou's great-great-great granddad who'd had the fight with that monster of a lizard). "And they say he's still lurkin' down there," Tim would say, his voice low, "waitin' fer _some boy_ ta be dumb enough ter put his hands in th' water…"

He couldn't wait to get started; he'd only stayed on the marsh one night and already he wanted to do _everything_. But that would all come in time. Today, he was going to greet his cousins, Jack and Merrigold, who had been staying at a friend's house when Jounouchi arrived. They were coming home soon to a special surprise.

As the screen door banged shut behind him, the smell of a southern breakfast hit Katsuya's nose full force, making his mouth water violently. The delectable scent drew him into the kitchen as though he were in a trance. Bacon, sausage, and fried ham filled several plates on the table, with mounds fluffy, buttery biscuits and towers of pancakes, topped off with eggs, fried _and_ scrambled, all smothered in creamy, white, country pepper-gravy. Two pitchers, one filled with freshly squeezed orange juice and the other with cold milk, were in the middle of the table.

It was enough food to feed an army, Jou thought. That army consisted of three very hungry men.

There was a kind of warmth in his cousins' house, too, that no amount of modernity could ever hope to replicate. Jamie didn't use appliances like microwaves or eat the greasy foods from the restaurants in town. Everything she cooked was homemade and delicious, not to mention healthy. Jou had never eaten so well in his life.

"Where's Tim?" Katsuya asked as he took a seat at the table. He was starved, and he'd just eaten the leftovers from dinner last night when he had arrived at eight. Tim was usually at the table before anybody else.

"He's gone ta pick up the kids. Should be back anytime, I reckon," she replied. Katsuya grinned at the accent. He couldn't get enough of hearing that; it sounded lovely, especially when Jamie spoke. Jou's aunt loved to sing, and she could do it better than the best. "So how's yer dad? I forgot to ask 'bout him last night after we got stared on yer sister."

Katsuya shrugged and tried to hide the sneer he felt forming on his lips. "He's okay. You know how it is, though. I stay outta his way, he stays outta mine. He still…" Katsuya trailed off and didn't bother finishing the sentence.

Jamie simply nodded, busying herself with mixing more pancake batter. She understood why Jou's father was the way he was because she was also a Jounouchi, and she knew the kind of family they came from. Jamie had the same long, beautiful, sun-bleached hair that Katsuya had, as natural and healthy as her cooking. Her eyes, however, were a deep, forest green that often absorbed light more than reflected it, making her expression sometimes difficult to read. The Jounouchi's were all fairly nice looking.

"…And yer momma?" she asked after the long stretch of silence. Katsuya shrugged again.

"Don't talk ta her much, ya know? She lives umpteen hundred miles away, and whenever Serenity visits, she don't come wit her."

"Ah. How are yer friends then?"

At this, Katsuya brightened and began to chatter aimlessly about high school in Japan and his best friends Hiroto, Yugi, and Anzu. Jamie smiled and was glad that this change of subject had uplifted the blonde teen's mood.

Even though he was pretty sure she didn't have a clue where he was going with the conversation, Katsuya babbled on anyway, telling his aunt about how some of his friends had left. Ryou had flown back to England with his father, Malik had moved back to Egypt, and Otogi had restationed his Dice Monsters company to another district in Japan. It really seemed as though their large group of tight knit friends was noticeably shrinking.

Jou went on to explain how a few of their friends were still around, though. Like Mai Valentine, who had graduated and gone to beauty school, and Seto Kaiba, who…

"…Katsuya? You okay, hun?"

"Huh? Yeah. I just dazed out, I guess. Where was I?"

"Mai, and your other friends," Jamie said, skipping over the last name he mentioned on purpose. She could ask Katsuya about whoever that was later. If her hunch was correct, they wouldn't have to make small talk much longer anyway.

"Oh, yeah. So then there's Rebecca, and Rex Raptor, and Weevil…"

Just then, the screen door opened and banged shut again, and three pairs of feet pattered into the kitchen.

A female's voice was saying, "But daddy—I told ya I don' like him, and I mean it! I don' want nothin' to do with that deadbeat. Lousy boy… Richie's nothin' but a no good, lyin', son of a—_JOEY!!!_"

"Jou's hewa!?" a tinier voice squealed, "Yaaay!! JouJou!" Katsuya suddenly found himself surrounded and being hugged enthusiastically by his two favorite (and only) cousins.

"Jeez! Calm down, everybody. You guys act like you haven't seen me in ages!"

Merrigold giggled. "Ain't heard ya in ages, either, mister New York City."

"Hey—need I remind ya that I do _not_ live there anymore, and hopefully neva will again?"

"I know you live in Japan, Joey. I'ze just commentin' on your accent." The blonde girl—whose appearance strikingly resembled Jou's but with boobs—smiled victoriously, as if their first words had been some sort of silent covert battle and she had won. "Hey, how's Honda? He still single? I could use a good man righ' now. Daddy keeps tryin' to hook me up with the neighbor's boy, but I ain't havin' it! He's a stupid lout with nothin' but neckin' on his mind!"

"Merri," Tim said in a reprimanding tone, but with a small smile tugging at his lips, "Now you be nice to Richie, ya hear? He really does care a lot about ya."

"I don't care. He's lousy, an' I don' like him."

Jamie sighed, "Okay, honey, that's enough. Why don't you all sit down so we can say grace 'afore all this food gets cold, hmm?"

Giving thanks was another ritual Jounouchi was completely un-used to. He smiled at the memory of the last blessing he'd sat at, the only one he'd ever given himself. He'd been extremely nervous as he gave thanks to a God he neither praised nor worshipped. But it was a humbling experience, and he felt good about it afterwards. That was already two years ago…

"All-righty then. Who wants to give the blessin'?" Tim asked.

"Me me, daddy, me me!" Jack shouted. Tim picked the little boy up and sat him down next to Katsuya. Jack had only been two years old the last time Jou had seen him and he'd been for the most part a quiet, close-mouthed kid compared to the exuberant toddler sitting next to him. Tim shook his head and started to say something, but Merrigold quickly interrupted him.

"I think Katsuya should say it," she said with only a very slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. Jou frowned slightly. He heard the mockery in her tone loud and clear, and apparently so did Jamie.

"Merri, you start actin' your age or I swear I'll drag you outside and tan your behind. Do I make myself clear?"

Merrigold sighed, running her fingers back through her blonde hair. She looked a lot like her mother, too. "Yes, momma. I hear'd ya."

"Tim?" Jamie continued, "Would you do us the honor?"

After the blessing, the Stiltner family and Jounouchi all dug in to breakfast. Just as Jou predicted, he, Tim, and Jack all ate like horses while Merrigold and Jamie picked at their food quietly and politely, only occasionally throwing in a comment. Most of those comments turned out to be questions about Jou's life in Japan, all of which he answered between mouthfuls of food.

After breakfast, Merrigold asked him if he'd like to see how the town had changed since his last visit. "Sure," he said. He hadn't been thinking or he would've been a bit more discreet about his answer; Jack suddenly started wailing.

"_I_ wanna play with JouJou Momma! Waaahaha!"

"_Jack David Preston Stiltner_," Jamie said, her tone foreboding, "If Katsuya wants to play with Merri first, I'm sure he'll be back soon enough to play with you, too, so you hush that cryin' _right now_." The little boy sniffled, and looked towards Jou before he decided to stop. His curly blond hair swiveled with the turn of his head.

"Will you pwease?" he asked cutely. How could Jou say no to that?

"'Course I will, Jack. We'll be back before ya know it, all right?"

The boy's face visibly brightened. "Okay!"

How long had it been since Katsuya had sat at a table and eaten with a family that didn't argue every five minutes? How long had it been since he'd heard a child's laughter, or a mother's caring tone? God knew _his_ mother didn't care that much.

He smiled at his relatives with a sincere warmth in his heart that, before, could only be awakened by the love of his sister. Now, he felt it spread throughout his entire body, numbing him with happiness. The smile was quickly contagious, and soon his cousins, aunt, and uncle were all smiling back at him.

And then they were all laughing even though no one had said a word.

It felt so good to be home.

-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh. Or its characters. Or the show as a concept. I also do not own the Great Dismal Swamp, and any information used for this fic regarding said swamp was researched via **_**Wikipedia**_** or **_**Google**_**.** Since disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter annoy me, this will be the only one used for the entire fic. I can tell you right here that I won't own Yugioh or the Great Dismal ten chapters later, either (if I manage ten more chapters……)

I do, however, own five little plastic ducks that I got out of a 50 cent machine. ^^;;

A/N: Okay, so what did you think of that queer idea up there? Unique, ne? I'm strangely proud of this, for some reason… I don't know about you guys, but _I_ like to read fanfiction with original ideas, not the same cliché plotline written by ten different fangirls. Hell, I got so bored with the KaiJou fics I was reading, I came out of my long hiatus and wrote this little number just to have something different thrown out there.

The only bad part about coming out of a hiatus is the possibility of going right back into one. _I will DEFINITELY need the help of you reviewers to keep this fic going._ I know most of the responsibility to get the chapters out lies with me, but it couldn't hurt to encourage me a bit. I'm open to ANY ideas for this story, and since this is an _extreme_ AU, I know you've got some (though I won't guarantee I'll use them). I adore feedback, so _feed back_!

And just in case any of you missed the blatant reference when Jou's mind wandered while on the subject of Kaiba, I'll say it right here: _there will be puppyshipping_. I don't think I'll center the story around Seto and Katsuya's romance, although it will play a key part in the plotline. Wait till you see how I plan to get our favorite CEO into the picture… *grins*

**Warning!** _THERE WILL BE __**YAOI**_ in this story (in case you skipped over that last paragraph). And YAOI = one sexy boy kissing/petting/effing another sexy boy (in case you didn't know).

I think that's about it. Most A/Ns following this one should be considerably shorter (I hope). -^^- In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and happy fanficcing elsewhere!

'Till next chapter,

~;~Shaku


	2. 1, His Way Around

**Bad Water **(title still subject to change)

_~Chapter 1,_ -.-.-.-.-  
His Way Around

Merrigold had led Jounouchi outside to the small boat dock where their two airboats were currently stationed. One of them looked ready for the junkyard; this was the "family" airboat that the Stiltner's used on trips to town. It had four raised chairs, an engine, some dome lights that glowed dim on a good night, and that's about it. Tim threw it together when they had first moved to the swamp. Jou thought it might have once been the color orange.

As for the other airboat… Let's just say this DiamondBack custom boat was virtually invincible when it came to wear and tear. The Stiltner's had had this boat nearly as long as the family airboat, but unlike the other one, _this_ boat was visibly candy apple red and jet black, had two raised seats, high powered dome lights, a marine CD player, cooler rack, an engine muffler, bilge pump, and was manufactured by a reliable company instead of Tim's handiwork. (It had cost them quite a bit more than the family boat, too, but was totally worth the money. Merrigold sometimes treated this boat more like a toy than a means of transportation.)

"We're takin' that one. I don't like th' noise that'n over there makes. Lord knows Richie's mom who lives down the stretch can't stand it either, 'specially when we make early mornin' trips. She likes ta sleep in late." Merrigold climbed up into the driver's seat of the red airboat and motioned for Katsuya to do the same. "This un's a bit quieter."

"Why do _you_ get ta pilot?" he asked, leaning back in the seat behind Merrigold's.

"'Cause, stupit, ya prolly don't remember how, and I can drive one a' these things blindfolded. You can take us home after I've refreshed yer memory if ya want."

Contrary to her belief, Jou remembered exactly how to drive the airboat. He'd been at the controls of the very one they were sitting on _so much_ two years ago… How could he forget it? He _adored_ that boat.

But he cooperated since it was only his first day there and his cousin probably truly wanted to show off her own airboat piloting skills. "If I rememba, we're going to Deep Creek, right?"

Merrigold nodded as she pushed the boat off of the sandbar it'd been lodged against. "Yeah. Deep Creek, Virginia. It's grown quite a bit since you last seen it, Joey. There's all sorts a' tourist stuff in the heart of the place, like shopping centers and bars and fancy Ruby Tuesday's."

"Can we eat dere?" Jou asked hopefully. The prospect of expensive steak made the fact that she'd mentioned _bars_ slip past his mind. God, he hadn't eaten in an American restaurant in…he couldn't remember when. It had to be since he visited Serenity in New York, though. That felt like a lifetime ago…

Merrigold dashed his hopes by saying, "Nah, not unless yer payin'. You know how expensive that place is? It's highway robbery! Momma fixes dinners that'd put RT's outta business if she thought ta give 'em any competition. We don't eat in town very much…"

And no, Katsuya wasn't 'payin' either. Like Merri, he didn't have very much cash on him, and he had an idea what it would cost. Even paying just the two of them was probably more than he could afford. Most of the funds he'd saved up during the school year had been spent on the plane ticket and taxi fees. It wasn't a major loss though; Jamie's cooking was indeed better than any Jou had ever tried. "Okay…so what _are_ we doin'?"

At this Merrigold grinned her trademark devious smirk. For a second, that smirk reminded Jou of someone he knew, someone he didn't care to think about right now. He shook his shaggy mop of blonde hair and quickly rid his thoughts of _him_. Thinking of _him_ would cause a breakdown. He couldn't afford to break down in front of his cousin; she'd make fun of him every day for the next three months if he did.

Merrigold was facing away from Katsuya now, though, and therefore didn't notice his inner turmoil. "You'll just hafta wait an' see. But I get the feelin' you'll like it."

-.-.-.-.-

And like it Katsuya did.

Merri was impeccably good at navigating all the different ditch lines and 'stretches' (as she called them) that served as 'roadways' in the marsh. The part of the Dismal Swamp that the Stiltner's lived on was organized into a bunch of mini-canals that all lead to different areas of civilization. She _would_ have to teach Jou which stretch led where before he returned home; otherwise he wouldn't be piloting the airboat _anywhere_.

During the ride, the sun had risen a little ways into the sky, basking the medley of leaves from the many cypress and juniper trees in its warm rays. Katsuya had stripped off his jacket and inwardly groaned at the promise of a hotter-than-usual June day. The wind felt good whipping through his hair and on his face while the airboat was moving, but Merri kept stopping it to let Jou admire the wildlife and the scenery. A lot of the time spent getting _to_ Deep Creek was exhausted by barely floating along the water, the sun getting higher and higher (and hotter) in the sky as the morning wore on.

But eventually they made it. The waters gave way to more solid areas of ground, roads, and buildings. Not many buildings, but enough housing and stores to be called a 'town' at the very least. The suburban part of Deep Creek was Merrigold's favorite place to visit. She didn't care to even mention the more "city"-like center of the town; she preferred to hang out where she was raised on the bayou—in the backwoods. "There's just as much fun to be had down here without their fancy shoppin' malls and movie theaters. You'll see." She paused a minute before she added with a grin, "Wait till you meet _Fanny_."

_Fanny?_ Jou thought, _Isn't that southern slang for 'ass'?_ But he didn't ask who 'Fanny' was for fear of walking into an inside joke Merri had come up with just to make fun of him. For now, Katsuya would be the new kid in town, and even his cousin would be relentless against him for the sake of humor. He was a walking target for teasing, and in order to avoid that he'd have to be extra cautious.

Merri stopped the airboat at a mini-dock set up where the edge of the water met solid ground. After Jou helped her chain it down to one of the empty posts, Merri quickly dragged Jou down the ramp and between some buildings. All of the shops looked very old to Katsuya, like they'd been there for hundreds of years. They probably had. He didn't have time enough to get a good look because his cousin suddenly stopped in front of a house much like her own, minus the stilts and the swamp water everywhere.

The blonde girl smiled wickedly at Jounouchi one more time before she darted up the steps alone. She started knocking loudly on the front door.

The door instantaneously opened, but just enough to peek through. Merri leaned down a bit and whispered something to whoever was on the other side of the door. Everything suddenly seemed doubly quiet because of the contrast between the loud knocking and the whispering, even with the faint sound of cars in the distance.

The whispering went on for so long that Jou thought the sun was going to bake him alive before the bastard on the other side of that door would let them inside. He'd paced; he'd sighed; he'd tried to pull his hair out… He'd even wandered over to another building—one that looked like a warehouse—in an attempt to find some shade, but to no avail. It was just past noon, and the sun was beating down from directly over Katsuya's blonde head. If Merrigold didn't hurry up, he was gonna—

"Yeah. Okay. He can come in," a voice that wasn't Merrigold's stated.

Jou blinked the sweat from his eyes. _That_ hadn't been a whisper.

"C'mon Katsu," Merrigold said, motioning for him to follow her. "You gotta meet Fanny."

Fanny, it turns out, was in all actuality a real person. Whether or not 'Fanny' was her real _name_ had yet to be determined. She was sitting on the couch in the house's tiny living room, drinking a Coca Cola and watching Myth Busters. She had long, straight brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders, and almond-shaped brown eyes that made Jou think of Honda's. And she was skinny, just like Merrigold. She looked up at Jounouchi and waved casually. "Hey," she said. Her voice was a bit more soft spoken than Merrigold's flamboyant soprano. He took a seat at an empty armchair, while Merri sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hiya," Jou replied, sighing with relief at finally being out of the heat. He didn't fail to notice that 'Fanny' did _not_ introduce herself, so he didn't either. Jou had his guard up, but he was probably rusty; it had been a while since he'd played mind games with anybody. He was lucky to have friends that were all too openly honest to say one thing and mean another. The last person to do that to him was Kai—

And he stopped that thought right there.

"Didn' ya say he was a blabbermouth, Merri? Looks like he's lost in space, ta me."

Merrigold frowned. "Yea, but usually he _is_ a blabbermouth. I dunno what's wrong with him."

"Maybe he's just missin' home?"

"Pssht! Nonsense; Joey just got here."

Jou finally heard the tail end of their conversation and decided to step in before they came up with an even crazier reason as to why he spaced out. "Merri's right. I wouldn't go home now if it was the end of da world. I'm just soaking everything in. I've waited too long to come here for me just to turn right back around. You're stuck with me for a while now, cuz."

"Ew," Merri said, "Don't call me that. It sounds too much like yer tryin' to sound like us."

Jou laughed and did his best impression: "Sho wat ifn' I ayam?"

"Ya sound retarded, Joey. Cut that out." Merri paused slightly, looking thoughtful before turning toward her friend. "Ya think Richie and his buddies would be all right with Joey comin' to the fire tonight?"

Fire? What fire?

The brunette shrugged. "Depends. You know Richie better than anybudy; do _you_ think he'd be all right with it?"

Merrigold didn't say anything. She sighed melodramatically and crossed her arms.

Jou asked, "I thought you told Uncle Tom ya didn't like dat Richie guy?" Fanny's words implied that Merri was good friends with this Richie person, whereas he had heard otherwise. His cousin shot an evil look at Fanny.

"I _don't_," she said vehemently. She sounded extremely frustrated, though Jou didn't understand why. He looked over at Fanny, who shrugged. Obviously she didn't know either. Well, either that, or she was _pretending_ not to know.

After a few more minutes of Merri seething for no reason and Jou and Fanny exchanging confused glances, Fanny finally spoke up. "Merri, now look here. Richie ain't gonna instantly take bad to yer cousin just 'cause he's from Japan."

Huh. Maybe she _had_ understood why Merri was upset.

Merri sighed again. "Yer right. Th' boy ain't _totally_ red-necked."

"Well, he kinda _is_…"

"Be serious! You _know_ why he's throwin' this fire in the first place—"

Jou softly cleared his throat. "Uh, would one of ya mind explaining to me what da heck you're talkin' about?"

Fanny looked at Merrigold, surprised. "Ya mean ya haven't told him yet?"

"Bout what—the fire? No," Merri said, "I was gonna ask Richie if it was okay for him to come first, and I had to come up here to do that 'cause we ain't got a phone."

"Hell, Merri, get on it then! The fire's _tonight_! He sent out word weeks ago."

"I know, I know! It's gonna be _so cool_… Lemme go call him right now." Before she left, she looked back at Jou and said, "Don' worry. I know he'll let you come 'cause yer my family. Jus don' pick any fights with him. I know how ya are, Joey." She winked. That last phrase made Jou's heart drop for a few seconds, but then he reminded himself that he most certainly had _not_ told Merrigold about _that_ yet. She meant she knew he was a known street fighter. "Talk with Fe…uh, Fanny for a minute, while I go call." And then she left the room.

There it was: the slip-up in their little joke. The _"Fee"_ Merrigold had started to say was no doubt part of 'Fanny's' real name. The jig was up. "So, wat's your real name, girly? I know it's not what my cousin's been callin' ya. Merrigold's a cool chick, but she's a total ass sometimes too. I'd bet money dat wat you guys were whisperin' about earlier was dis fake name bullshit."

'Fanny' smiled and took another drink from her Coke. "What a purdy mouth. D'ya curse like that in front 'a every new girl ya meet?"

"Duh you always crack lame jokes in front of every new guy you meet?"

The brown-haired girl giggled softly and rolled her eyes a bit. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink now. "Okay, lay off th' sarcasm. Yeah, ya caught us. We _were_ tryin' ta get ya to call me 'Fanny.' Really we jus wanted ta hear ya say it."

"Say wat?" Jou asked, "_Fanny_?"

'Fanny' nearly snorted pop out her nose as she burst into hysterical laughter. "YOU SAID _FANNY_!!" she squealed, rolling on her sides on the couch and half-coughing on her drink. She nearly knocked over a lamp _and_ the rustic-looking coffee table in her enthusiasm, and she _did _knock over the coke.

"I don't see wat's so funny…" Jou said watching the brown liquid pool on the hardwood floor. But he was grinning a little bit, too. "Seriously, wat's your name?"

As soon as those words left Katsuya's lips, 'Fanny' jumped up from her position on the couch and suddenly started singing and dancing:

"_Wha's your naaame… little giiirl! …Wha's your naaame? Do do doo doo,  
__Shouldn't ya staaay_..._ Little giiirl? Won't ya do the saaame, ooooh yeah!_"

"Uh—" Jou was giving her a crooked look, like she was insane. She started laughing again mid-verse.

"Song reference," she stated happily. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed the sticky puddle on the floor she was standing in. Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow as he stared at her wet socks.

"Dat's not a song I've eva heard."

"At's 'cause ya ain't been here long enough." She sat back down and took off her socks, using them to mop up the rest of the pop. "You just wait. You'll be hearin' more of the same soon enough."

"If I ask you wat your name is again, you're gonna sing dat song again, aren't ya?"

'Fanny's' broad grin returned. "Prolly."

Katsuya sighed. "Fine. I'll just call you 'Fake-Fanny' den."

There was a split-second of silence. And then…

"_FAKE_ FANNY?!? AAAHAHAHAHA! A _**FAKE **__FANNY_!!! HAHAHAHA!!"

So much for soft spoken… This time she _did_ knock over the lamp.

After Merrigold had finished talking to Richie, she and Katsuya swiftly left. It was nearing two o'clock, and Merri wouldn't stop telling him that they needed to get home as soon as possible. When he asked why, she reminded him that Jack would probably want to spend some time with him, too.

"Ya'll be at that fire tonight!" 'Fanny' (who still had not told Jou her real name by the time he had to leave) yelled as they made their way back across the grassy lots between the old buildings. The two cousins waved good-bye, and it wasn't long before they were well on their way home.

Something odd occurred to Jou as they were skimming back through the stretches. He would have to yell to get Merri hear him over the noise of the fan, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey, Merri! Back dere, you didn't really need ta call Richie, didja?"

"What makes you think that?"

Jou couldn't see her face because she was sitting in the driver's seat in front of him facing forward, but something about the way she answered his question with another question made him think his hunch was right. "Because I just remembered somethin'; you said that we don't have a phone, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you also said Richie was your neighbuh, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So, um…yeah. Dat. Richie can't possibly have a phone either since he lives close to where you do. And if you needed to talk to him, we coulda just went to his house instead of all the way to town."

Merri's tone of voice changed a bit. She sounded agitated, like she had when the subject of Richie had been brought up earlier. "Sorry ta disappoint ya, Joey, but yer wrong about this one. Richie does have a phone 'cause he's a rich prick. An' I brought ya all the way out here 'cause I wanted to show ya th' town, remember?"

Jou frowned. He remembered.

"The point of this trip wasn't jus ta let that pompous asshole know I was invitin' you to the fire," Merri continued, "And we don't have a phone because we don't need one. S'a waste a' money. Momma always comes ta town and talks with the ladies in the quiltin' guild. Anything that's worth knowin', we hear from them. Ther's only so much people can talk about 'round here anyways."

Besides the fact that Jou had not a clue what a 'quiltin guild' was, he realized that Merrigold—whether lying or being genuine—knew more about this area than he did. She was right so he dropped the argument. Still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was more to Richie and Merri than just an unrequited crush…

When they arrived back at the stilted cabin, Merri left Jou to dock the airboat and ran inside without even saying "see ya later." Tom and Jack were out on the porch waiting with fishing poles and wide smiles. _Looks like I know what I'll be doing all evening_, Jou thought. _While Merri goes to this 'fire' thing, or whatever, I'll be sittin' on the water fishing fuh croppies. That's betta than a fire, right? _

"Hey Tom. Hi Jack," Jou said as he approached them. The little blonde boy proudly proffered his two fishing poles, both full size fly fishers.

"JouJou, I gots you th' biggest 'un!"

Tom leaned over to Jou and whispered, "He's talked 'bout nothin' else all mornin', Katsuya. Yer little cousin sure does look up ta you a lot."

"I know." Jou smiled, and suddenly there was an unfamiliar feeling in his gut. He knew all about having a younger person look up to him. Serenity thought he was the coolest big brother a sister could have. But this was…different. Jack wasn't his brother. He was just a cousin. It was almost the same as having someone you don't even know admire you. Similar, but not quite. Jou ruffled Jack's curly blonde hair. He liked the feeling.

"We's gonna go fishin' now, right Paw? Right JouJou?" Jack asked, his voice hushed with excitement.

"We sure are, kiddo," Katsuya replied, "C'mon, let's go fishin'!"

-.-.-.-.-

Tom had elected himself driver this time, much to Jack's dismay. (Jack wasn't old enough to pilot the airboats, but simply asking to drive sounded "cool" to him, and therefore would sound "cool" to Jounouchi, which was the goal here obviously.) In the rush to get home, Jou'd forgotten about Merrigold's promise to let him pilot the airboat on the way back. He'd have to take one out for a joyride tomorrow for sure. There'd be plenty of downtime. After all, he was stuck in the middle of the swamp for _three months_.

They'd been fishing for two and a half hours, talking about Jou's life in Japan, as usual, and discussing the plans he had for school and a career and such. Tom had caught five fish, Jack had caught two, and Jou had caught zero. "Day must be afraid of my Brooklyn accent," Jou said. Jack laughed uproariously at that one.

It was Tom who finally brought up the taboo subject Jou had so far successfully avoided talking about.

"So, _Kat_suya," (Jou's first name was properly pronounced '_cut_'-suya, but in Tom's case, it was said the way it was spelled, as in '_cat_'-suya) "ya got a girlfriend back in Domino?"

"Nah, I don' like any a' da girls there."

"Japanese not yer thing?"

"It's not that…" Jou could feel the awkwardness creep into his voice. He hated it.

Tom didn't say anything for another few minutes. He was an understanding man, who had lived long enough to suffer through the trials and errors of women. If Jou wanted to talk about it, then he would listen. If he didn't, then Tom wasn't one to pry. Eventually, he said, "Ya know, Merri's been talkin' 'bout this bonfire her friends are goin' to tonight. You should go with her."

"I thought about it," Jou replied. The nervous hesitation was still there in his voice. "I dunno, though…"

"There's bound ta be lots a' purdy girls who wanna meet ya, _Kat_suya."

"Yeah, but I…just got here." He gulped. Talking about girls wasn't something Jounouchi was very comfortable with. "I dunno if I'm ready to…meet anybody…yet."

Tom shrugged, again thinking he understood exactly what Jou was worrying about. "Suits us jus fine, right Jack? We'll fish all night!"

"Yaaaaay!" Jack yelled.

So the subject was dropped.

But within the next half hour, evening crept upon them in the form of a setting sun. Jou, Tom, and Jack returned to the cabin with a bucket full of fish (none of which Jou had caught). They were going to fillet the fish—something else new to Katsuya. He was quite interested that there was a proper way to gut and debone a fish, but Merrigold interrupted Tom's lesson before it even got started.

"Ahem…Katsu?" she said. Jou looked up. She was wearing a light blue, knee-length summer dress with sunflowers embroidered around the bottom and white slip-on shoes. Her long bangs were brushed to one side, and the rest of her hair was curled and pulled into a side ponytail. She wore a little bit of blush, but other than that her face looked natural, and very beautiful. He quizzically stared at her sudden appearance.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I want ya to come ta the fire tonight with me."

Jou looked at Tom, who shrugged. He said, "It's up to you _Kat_suya, if ya wanna go. It'd be a great way ta make friends, though, if yer second guessin' it."

Jou sighed. He would have to skip Tom's fish gutting lesson, but who knew how often there were 'fires' to go to? He and Tom could probably go fishing again tomorrow if they wanted; this might be his only chance to see a 'fire.'

He took one last longful look at the fish about to be spliced, and then turned back to Merri. "Wat in the world do you _do_ at a 'fire' anyway? Roast marshmallows and sing Kum-Bah-Yah?"

Merri grinned now that she knew he was going. "Somethin' like that. C'mon! You're gonna love it!"

Jou rolled his eyes. "I've heard dat before…"

"Have fun, you two," Tom called as the two teenagers turned to leave, "An' _you watch that fire_ Merri, ya hear me? Last time you young'ins had a bonfire _in_ the swamp, we had the whole town a' Deep Creek tryin' ta put it out!"

She sighed melodramatically as she dragged Jou by the arm back inside the cabin. "Don't worry so much, Daddy. We ain't gonna let it get so outta hand ever again, okay? I promise." She crossed her heart with her finger, just for emphasis. Tom nodded gruffly and picked up his knife to start the gutting. Jack stuck his tongue out at his sister; he'd wanted Jou to stay and watch the filleting.

Merri took Katsuya straight upstairs to her room. Before she closed the door, she looked around to make sure no one else was near. "Listen Joey," she said quietly and very seriously, "I know ya've been wonderin' what a bonfire is, so I'm gonna tell ya. Well, _normally_ it's a huge brushfire made by the scraps of twigs and branches they clear outta the stretches every so often. It's jus a work ethic to get rid of the scrap wood. But the teenage crowd around here likes ta throw bonfire _parties_. We _do_ roast marshmallows—and hotdogs and s'mores and hamburgers. There's lots a' music, alcohol, and dancin' too. Sound familiar? I'm sure you've been ta yer fair share of parties by now, but I'd bet five dollars ya've never seen a party like _this_."

She was right—Jou had been to several parties involving drunken dancing and tons of food. However, when Merri was describing the party, Jou kept picturing it indoors, under a roof, on hardwood floors, with chairs to sit on and electrical lights. Each time she mentioned the fire, he would get confused and his mental image of the house would change. Suddenly the house was burning down and people were running around screaming "Fire! Fire!" and clamoring to get to safety. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Wat did Tom mean when he said the whole town had to 'put it out last time'?" Jou asked.

Merri scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Let's just say the wind picked up an' there was no way ta stop th' fire from spreadin'."

"Huh." Katsuya nodded. He guessed it was more like what Tom warned—that no one had been paying attention and the fire got out of hand because of carelessness. "Okay, so now I know what it is. But why the heck didja bring me all da way up here just to tell me that?"

Merri flushed even more guiltily. "I didn't want Momma ta know. She don't like me goin' ta parties. She'd rather me stay home all the time. And she thinks they're dange'rus. Jus' don't let her know…" She shrugged and looked up at Jou again. "So—you ready ta go now?"

"I s'pose."

"Ain't there somethin' better you wanna wear?"

Katsuya hadn't thought about that. He looked down at his slightly damp and dirt smeared white tee-shirt, his ragged torn jeans and his muddy sneakers, and then he grinned at Merrigold. "Nope. I think I'm good."

Merri just shook her head and crossed the upstairs hallway to Jack's room, where Jou was stationed for the rest of his stay at the Stiltner house. She dug through his things until she had put together an outfit she deemed worthy of a party and told Katsuya to hurry up and get changed. "I'll be waitin' down at the airboat. If you ain't down there in ten minutes, I'm leavin' yer ass here."

Of course Jounouchi took _fifteen_ minutes to get ready and didn't even bother to brush his hair. But he looked all right in a newer pair of blue jeans and a burgundy RockBand2 shirt. He also had on a black jean jacket Serenity had sent to him for his birthday in January, but it was a warm summer night so he probably wouldn't even need it.

And of course, Merrigold had waited for him.

"Jerk," she said with her arms crossed.

"_Cuuuz_," Jou replied with a grin.

Merri rolled her eyes like she had earlier and, again, climbed into the driver's seat. Katsuya opened his mouth to protest, but after making her wait so long for no reason other than to piss her off, he decided not to complain.

_You'll get to pilot later_, he told himself. _Eventually… Hopefully…_

The sound of the airboat's fan whirred to life, and then they were skimming off into the dark abyss of the marsh, towards a tiny light growing larger in the distance.

-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaiming More Things****: I do not own the rights to Diamond Back airboats, Ruby Tuesday's, Coca Cola, or Rock Band 2. I simply referenced them in my little fanfic.**

A/N: First off, Happy New Year everybody! 2009, woo!

Secondly, _thank you_ **sxjlove**, **Reizbar-Ookami**, **B42-BT**, and **ONIX-21** for being the first to review my story. I'm super-psyched you guys are interested. I hope you will stick with me now that you know I'm going to update every so often. ^^ I will devour your sweet reviews like cotton candy, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. *hint hint*

When I started writing this chapter, I didn't mean for it take this long to finish, or to _be_ this long. I intended to have the bonfire party _in _this chapter, but that would have only made it that much longer, so I decided to split it. And the preview words were misleading, so I took them out. For now, you'll have to try and predict the future yourself by reading between the lines. ^.~

I also posted a link on my profile to the picture of the fast airboat that inspired the one in this story. You should check it out. Another thing you should do is try reading this story aloud to someone; see if the southern drawl isn't instantly contagious after you've finished. ^^

And I lied; looks like my A/N's are still kinda long… Heh heh…

~;~Shaku


End file.
